


my atoms love your atoms, it's chemistry

by chll51



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Something to cheer myself up, because why not, plus timblr was being inspiring with all of the braven art, the modern AU no one asked for, they're both teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chll51/pseuds/chll51
Summary: Bellamy Blake is not jealous.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

_phallolalia – flirtatious talk that leads nowhere_

 

_-_

Bellamy Blake is not jealous of Finn Collins.

He's many things. A by the book type of guy, sure. Overprotective when it comes to his sister, of course. A rule follower because he likes things to be in an orderly fashion, he won't deny that; but he is not jealous. To admit that would be admitting he has something to be jealous of. Finn Collins may be the new shiny toy in school that has everyone talking because he can sweet talk anyone (if the gossip around the school is to be believed); and yes, Finn has been seen talking to Raven, something Bellamy has yet mastered because every time he tries, his words don’t come out. His brain freeze, and he ends up either nodding or blushing which is very unlike him. 

Alright, so maybe he's a little jealous that there’s rumor that the two of them are secretly dating, which is why he lets his students goaded him into volunteering to chaperon for the dance when they needed an extra pair of hands, even though he hate this sort of things. When Raven tosses her head back, and laughs with a hand rested firmly on Finn’s arm, he wishes he had some alcohol instead of this God awful punch.

"Mr. Blake, if you stare at them any longer, you might just burn a hole through Mr. Collins’ brain.”

Bellamy almost chokes in his fruit punch. “Thanks for the advice, Jimmy.”

“Jasper owes me 10 bucks because he didn't think you would volunteer,” Jimmy laughs. “But I had more faith. The power of love and all.”

“Don't you have friends to bother?” asks Bellamy, irritated but without any bite. “Like, any of them at all?”

"I'm standing with one right now."

He scowls.

That only makes Jimmy grins wider as his eyes glances behind Bellamy. “Does that mean you don't want me to tell you that Ms. Reyes is coming this way?"

“Why you little—” He snarls and swings around, coming face to face with Raven. “Oh—Raven—I mean, Ms. Reyes.” From the corner of his eyes, he sees Jimmy flashing him a thumb up sign. He makes a note to assign Jimmy extra homework. “Hey. Hi.”

She gives him a smile. “Want some company?”

_Inhale, exhale._

"You okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost."

He nods.

“So,” she says, saddling up next to him. When she accidentally brushes his side, the hair on his arm stand up and he becomes aware of how close they’re, which bring to mind something that makes him blushes furiously. He thanks God that it's dark. “Are you going to finally say more than two words or will we stand here in complete silent until the dance end?”

He says gruffly. “I can say more than two words.”

She tilts her head and smirks. “I hope so. English is your specialty after all.”

He chuckles and relaxes slightly. “Cute.”

"Oh good, for a second, I thought that maybe you lost your wit or somethin. You've been avoiding me all week.”

“I've been—”

“Avoiding me because—” Raven then follows his line of vision and lands her sight on Finn. “I don't blame you. Finn’s madly in love with me, you know? I think his exact words were _I can't live without you_. He could very well sweep me off my feet. We already have history and all.”

Bellamy scowls as his mood dips. “That's nice.”

She wrinkles her nose, pretending not to notice the bite behind his words. “It probably won't work out though. I’m currently looking for someone with curly hair, freckles across his face, is an English major and also has dimples that makes all the girls weak in the knees.” He gulps when she leans in closer. Her hand runs up his arm. “Know anyone that fits that criteria?”

Bellamy feels constriction near his throat as his forehead turns hot. He takes a step back, unsure of what to say. Actually his brain shouted _me_ but his mouth refuses to budge. “I'll let you know if I find someone like that,” answers Bellamy. “Definitely.”

Raven leans back, and looks more amused than annoyed. “Thanks, Mr. Blake. I guess I’ll go make my rounds. Don’t want the kids to think that the teachers aren’t paying attention.”

He watches her walk away and mentally curses himself. She was clearly flirting and he clearly is interested; unless she’s just teasing and he didn’t really blew it.

“No, you definitely blew it.”

Bellamy jumps. “Jimmy, what the f—I mean, Jimmy! Seriously. You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Not unlike that reply of yours that’s pretty much the nail on your coffin,” he replies in a fit of laughter. “Better luck next time Mr. Blake. I’m rooting for you. We are all rooting for you."

Bellamy rolls his eyes.

_If there’s a next time._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy finds a book on his desk a week later, appropriately titled "Flirting for Dummies." There's a small post-it note attached with the words: You need this more than I do. Jimmy. 
> 
> It takes all his effort not to turn red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are such chicken shit.

_capernoited: slightly intoxicated or tipsy_

 

 

  
The good thing about being a teacher is that Bellamy doesn’t have to see anyone during the breaks. The bad thing is that this year Ark High decides to take all the teachers camping for spring break. Something about forming lasting friendships and make the work place a better environment to work in, he can’t remember because he likes to zone out during those talks. The plan is to be in the middle of nowhere away from any sort of civilization to teach them survival skills through team work or something along that line. Like he said, he doesn’t really listen when they talk, and this screams one of those _Team Building for Idiots_.

So far it’s not too bad. Some brought tents that can automatically set itself up with a button, using the generators that Raven brought along, which provide them with plenty of electricity. Others brought barbeque grills, food, and anything else that would make this not a in-the-wild sort of trip. Basically the opposite of that stupid show _Naked and Afraid_ that his sister always talks about. They’re in the wild but not really.

He's a couple of glasses in when his head starts spinning. He feels warmth and giddiness invading his chest. He can somewhat relax and lets his guard down. His sister mentions that he's bad at that, letting people in, so he does try to laugh appropriately when the PE teacher makes a funny joke.

It's about ten before midnight. He can feel the music playing in the background and sways along. Everyone is pissed drunk because no one could really hold their liquor. Most of the staff here aren’t really drinkers. The married ones have retired to their tent, and the single ones stick around and started pairing up. He also tries not to steal glances at Raven, or notices the fact that the fire makes her look beautiful, and soft.

His phone vibrates, and he wonders who would text him at this hour.

_Don't think Bell. Just do it._

The words blur a bit but he fights through it and makes out his sister's name. _Don't tell me what to do Oct._

 _You are such chicken shit_.

As if she has any room to talk. _Did you forget Lincoln? When are you gonna tell him?_

_Lincoln isn't the same thing, jackass. Whatever, die from this one sided crush of yours. Just don’t make me clean it up._

Bellamy mutters a quiet _shit_ and tossed the phone back into his pocket. It annoys him that she called it a crush. _Crushes_ are for young kids and adolescents. Two of the things he aren’t. He admires her, yes. He thinks that she’s probably the most impressive girl that he’s ever met. For one thing, she’s a brilliant physicist. She was youngest to be admitted to MIT and the youngest be recruited by NASA. Why she decides to leave and become a teacher is beyond him, but then again, when has Raven ever been predictable? Not in high school, and definitely not now.

He must have stared longer than he meant to because the next thing he knows, Raven and him are locking eyes. Like a reflex, he clears his throat and pretends to look elsewhere. It’s too late for subtlety but he’s going to try to look at anything but back at her. His sister's words come back to bite him. _Die from your one sided crush._ Taking a big gulp, he wanders over to Raven, stumbling along the way. His legs accidentally give out and he plops right down next to her. If he wasn’t so tipsy, that could have hurt. It’ll probably hurt in the morning. “Hey.” He tries to sound cool and collected. “How's it going?”

“Someone's being social,” she says, laughing. Her eyes twinkle under the bonfire light. “You need help back to your tent?”

“I feel great, like I’m walking on air,” says Bellamy with a big smile. His heart feels like it’s about to jump out of his throat from the closeness between them, but the liquid courage keeps him calm enough on the surface. “I figure that since people are paired off and all, uh, you might want some company.”

“Just you and me, huh? Like old times."

He laughs.

“And it's not because the chemistry teacher's been giving you the eye all night?”

Bellamy leans in, and whispers. “Oh thank God, I'm not the only one that thinks so.”

“I’m surprised you could read between the lines.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

She smirks. “What do you think it means?”

And that's when Bellamy notices how close they are, so much that he can see her individual, long lashes that flutter as she looks up at him. Are those freckles on her nose, he wonders; and since when are her lips this pink? _Abort_ , his mind seems to scream, but he can't move. _Abort_.

“Cat got your tongue?”

“More like a raven did,” he snorts and rolls his eyes. Then he cringes when he finally registers what he said. “That sounded better in my head.”

She chuckles and gets up. He tries to hide his disappointment when she says, “Well, time to go.”

“Oh okay. Good night, Raven.”

Raven stops walking, and turns around. She looks like she half expected him to follow. “Bell—are you really going to make me say it?”

His brows pucker together, confused. “What?”

She holds out her hands for him to take. “Let’s go—together. In there.” He lets her hoists him up and he might have done it on purpose, but he throws himself a tad closer to her. They collide, but his arm wraps around her waist to hold her from falling back just in time. He's sure that he's going to have a major hangover tomorrow but he doesn't care. This is totally worth it.

Her eyes travel up to his face. “So you're gonna kiss me or—"

He silences her with a gentle kiss, and God, the warmth from her body meshing with his spreads to the pit of his stomach, turning him into puddles. When he lifts her up, her legs wrap around his waist as her fingers toy with his curls. He carries her into the tent, thanking the stars that nobody is awake enough to see them. He doesn't need any new rumors to start. He thinks that if this is a dream, it's one he hopes to never wake up from. When her hands finds the button on his shirt, he breaks off the kiss. There's a smile on his lips that she can't read into. "You sure?”

She answers with a smirk. “Bell, if I wasn't, I wouldn't have made half of the people tonight pissed drunk with my concoction,” then pulls him back into the kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the school year ends, Bellamy finds a card on his desk. There's no sender information, just his name neatly written in cursive. He pries it open then chuckles at the message.
> 
> "Here are the winnings I collected from our class. I bet them that you and Ms. Reyes would get together before summer. Take her somewhere nice."
> 
> That little shit, Bellamy says, smiling.


End file.
